Kim's Hero
by MusicAngel98
Summary: Kim's life has been perfect ever since she and her boyfriend, Jack, got together. But, when she's seriously harmed, will Jack come to her rescue? I don't own Kickin' It or any of the songs I use. R & R please! Rated T for language and some other stuff I can't tell you.
1. Missing

**This is that new story I was talking about. I'm only typing this because I have a serious case of writer's block for the next chapter of Mocking Jay. If anyone can help me, please do! I can't figure out what should happen next. No idea's a bad idea! I don't own Kickin' It or any songs I use!**

**Summary: Kim's life has been great ever since she and her boyfriend, Jack got together. But when she's seriously harmed, will Jack come to her rescue?**

**Kim's POV**

I couldn't be happier as I saw the last of the practice dummies hit the floor. Now I can finally go home and get ready for my 2-month anniversary with Jack. Tonight was going to be magical. I ran into the changing room and got my regular clothes on. Then I whipped out my phone and texted Grace.

(**Kim**/_Grace_)

**Hey Grace!**

_What's up Kim?_

**I was wondering if you could come over to help me get ready for my 2-month anniversary with Jack tonight.**

_I'd be happy to. And I can't believe you guys have been together for 2 months now :)_

**I know right!**

_You guys are so cute! Anyways, I'll be over in about an hour to help you get ready._

**Awesome. C ya!**

I put my phone away and walked back into the dojo. "I'm heading out guys." I say. They all wave goodbye, except Jack who stops me.

"Are you forgetting something, Kimmy?" He asks me. I know what he wants. He wants me to kiss him.

"Oh right." I lean forward, but go straight to his ear and whisper, "Don't call me Kimmy."

He groans and I pull him in by his shirt collar and kiss him with passion. He returns the kiss with equal passion. Now, everyone else in the dojo groans. With a laugh, I walked out of the dojo and headed home.

All the way home, I could feel someone watching me. My feeling was confirmed when someone covered my mouth and dragged me into the nearest alley.

"This is for ruining me, bitch!" I heard him yell. I couldn't tell who it was until he took off his mask and I tried to scream, but he gagged me. There was nothing I could do about…

**Jack's POV**

I was in my room, trying to decide what I should wear tonight. I needed to impress Kim. She was the love of my life. If she wasn't in my life, then life wasn't worth living.

When I was about to give up in frustration, "Miss Popularity" **(A/N Great song by Jordan Pruitt! Look it up!) **came on. That was Grace's ring tone. I grabbed my phone off the dresser and clicked to accept the call.

"Hey, Grace. I need your help to pick out what I should wear tonight." She was Kim's best friend. She had to know what would impress her.

"I think you might wanna change your plans." She said with a concern in her voice that she couldn't hide.

"What?" Now, I'm getting worried.

"I just went by Kim's house and her mom said she never came home." I could tell she was crying.

"I gotta call you back." I said. After I hung up the phone I went back to the dojo.

I started walking the path Kim takes home, calling her name. As I walked by an alley, I heard a rustling coming from some trashcans in the far corner.

"Kim?" I called for about the hundredth time. There was some more rustling, so I went back there. I pushed back the trashcans to find an unconscious, beaten, and bloody Kim.

**Thanks for reading! Please help me by giving me ideas for the next chapter of Mocking Jay! Hoped you liked it! Next on Kim's Hero: "Who Did it"**


	2. Who Did It?

**Hey! Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up, but I was trying to finish all my Christmas one-shots! I will get the last one up hopefully in the next week! Anyways, onto this chapter! Just to let you know, most of the chapters are gonna be in Jack's POV to see how he deals with all of this. I do not own Someday by Max Schneider or Whole New World from Aladdin.**

**Jack's POV**

"Oh my God." I yelled. I kneeled down beside her. She squirmed again and tried to say something, but I shushed her to help her save her energy. She was covered in bruises and blood. I couldn't stand to see her like this. I saw her clothes had been ripped off. I took of the plaid shirt I was wearing and wrapped it around her.

I picked her up bridal-style and she winced in pain. "I know it hurts, but you gotta stay with me." I told her. She nodded slightly.

I took her back to the dojo. The guys gasped when they saw the state she was in. Rudy came out from his office as I laid Kim down on the mats. Everyone crowded around her.

"What happened to her?" Eddie yelled. I just kept stoking Kim's hair to keep her calm.

"I don't know." I told them truthfully. "Grace called me and told me she never came home, so I went looking for her. I found her like this in an alley near her house."

As if on cue, Grace came running in. "Is Kim here?" We all nodded and she pushed Milton out of the way to kneel by Kim. "This can't be happening."

She was obviously in denial. I saw Kim twitch. She started to say something. "Kim," I began. "What happened?" Her lips started to quiver. I knew what would help her. I leaned down and started singing softly to her.

_I follow my dreams  
You'd think they were nightmares the way they scream  
I'll make them believe  
Someday, someday I'll be the next big thing_

Kim started shivering. _Say something. _I thought. She apparently read my mind. "R-r-raped me." She choked out. I clenched my fists. Whoever raped Kim is gonna pay.

"Who raped you, Kim?" Rudy asked. Kim was one of his best students, so of course he wants her to stay safe. "You can tell us." Kim squirmed. She looked as if she was nervous to tell us.

"Kimmy, we need to know." I said. I held her hand and brought it to my lips. Her skin felt soft under my lips.

I stroked her hair, so she could see that we weren't going to hurt her. She still wasn't saying anything, so I started singing again.

_I can show you the world  
Shinning, shimmering, splendid  
Tell me princess,  
Now when did you last let your heart decide?_

Kim sat up and pulled me into a hug. We needed to know who raped Kim. I needed to so I can beat the guy up. I braced myself for the truth. "Ricky" She said, barely above a whisper.

**Cliffy, huh? Hope you liked it! I just wanted to get this chapter out of the way! Next on Kim's Hero: "Jack's Rage"**


	3. Jack's Rage

**Sorry it's been like forever since I updated this story but here's the next chapter and merry Christmas! Hope you guys like this chapter!**

**In response to Daniela's question: I usually try to update my stories at least once a week.**

**Jack's POV**

"Ricky" Kim said, barely above a whisper. After she said his name, she burst into tears and cried into my chest. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I mean, I hated Ricky ever since he tried to make a move on her at his concert, but this, this was just crossing the line. You don't rape a girl! That's common knowledge.

Kim and I stayed in that position for what seemed like forever, her crying and me just holding and trying to soothe her. It broke my heart to see the girl I was in love with bruised, bloody, and probably traumatized. The guys helped me a little by rubbing her back and keeping her calm when I left, but I barely ever left. Grace was sitting right next to me the whole time, trying to convince herself it was just a bad dream. _Pure denial. _I thought. Rudy went to go call Kim's parents and the police.

He came back into the room and crouched next to Kim and I. "Kim, your parents and the police are on their way." She only nodded in response and kept crying.

After a couple of minutes, Kim sat up straight like when a cat sensed something wrong. She started crawling towards the lockers. I followed her and held her hand. "Kim, what's wrong?" I said, concern visible in my voice.

"He's coming." She said looking around, probably for an exit. It was then that the door to the dojo opened. We all looked to see the one and only Ricky Weaver come through. Kim started whimpering at the sight of him.

"Is little Kimmy still thinking about what happened?" He asked slyly. Kim shielded her face in defense. I've never seen her so vulnerable.

I let go of Kim's hand and stomped over to him. I grabbed him by the shirt collar and pushed him up against the column with my arm at his throat. "You think this is funny?" I asked him, venom dripping through every word. "You think you can just rape a girl and get away with it?"

"She was the one who ruined my career by exposing the essay contest fraud!" He yelled louder so Kim could hear it. She shrank back further.

"If you hadn't done the contest fraud, she wouldn't have exposed it!" I yelled. I pushed my arm further up his throat so I was almost choking him. "Kim isn't just some toy. She's a living, breathing human being. And she deserves to be treated like one!"

"Oh" Ricky sarcastically said, "Boyfriend's getting mad. What are you gonna do about it?"

"Let's just say, I don't have a black belt for no reason." I sneered. With that, I threw him through the window, shattering into a million pieces. I heard some gasps and some screams. I just jumped through the window and started beating Ricky up. He deserved it for what he did to Kim.

I only stopped when someone pulled me off of him. "What's going on here?" A guy in a police uniform asked me. He must be here for Kim.

"That mother fucker raped my girlfriend!" I yelled. I finally took a look at the damage I did to Ricky. He had scratches all over from the window, a black eye, and a bunch of bruises. _Not as many as Kim as _I angrily thought. When the police asked who my girlfriend was I responded, "Kim Crawford. Our friend, Rudy, called you about it."

"Ah. Yes." He said. He pointed towards Ricky. "And he's the one who raped her?" I nodded. He motioned towards the mall entrance and yelled, "Cuff him, boys!" Then a bunch of cops came, handcuffed Ricky and took him away. I sighed in relief now that he was gone. "Now, I need to ask Kim a few questions."

I nodded curtly and led him to the dojo. Now all I have to do is comfort Kim until she's un-traumatized. Easier said than done.

**Sorry this chapter was so short! I had a long day, but I'm gonna get the first song-fic of my collection of Bori song-fics up yet tonight. Next time on Kim's Hero: "The Court Date Goes Bad"**


	4. Court Date Goes Bad

**Hey guys! Here's the last chapter of Kim's Hero! Sorry, but I still have Bori Playlist and I have a new idea for a Bori story! Keep a look out!**

**Jack's POV**

The court date for Ricky was in about 3 days and Kim had to testify and so did I. I haven't seen Kim since I took her to the doctor's to check if she was pregnant. Thankfully, she wasn't. I would've killed Ricky if she were. I was really worried about Kim. She's been taking all of this really hard. To make things worse, Donna Tobin was mocking her because word of the rape had gotten around school. Never tell Jerry something like this.

As I said, I was getting really worried about Kim, so I went to her house. I rang the doorbell and her mom answered. Kim and her mom look so much alike. They both have long blonde hair and big brown eyes. When her mom answered, she looked relieved. "Thank lord you're here." She said, putting a hand on her heart. "Kim's locked herself in her room since the doctor's appointment. She isn't eating and I'm really worried."

"Let me see what I can do, Mrs. Crawford." I told her. She nodded and opened the door wider so I could get through. I knew Kim's house like the back of my hand, so it didn't take long to find her room. I knocked on the door but Kim didn't answer. I tried the doorknob but it was locked. There was one thing I could try. "I'll pay for this, Mrs. Crawford." I muttered to myself before getting in a fighting stance and then karate kicking the door open.

Kim screamed and jumped on the bed, but then relaxed when she saw it was me. "What the hell?" She yelled.

"Sorry, but I knocked but you wouldn't answer and tried the door but it was locked." I told her. "So this was the logical thing to do as a worried boyfriend."

Kim sank down into her pillows and put her head in her knees. I thought I heard her start to cry, so I sat down next to her and put an arm around her. I rubbed circles in her back until she lifted her head and pulled me into an embrace. "I'm scared, Jack." She whispered through tears.

"I know Kim." I whispered back. "But if you want to punish Ricky for what he did, you gotta do it."

She pulled away and looked me in the eyes. "Promise you'll always be right next to me." She said.

"Kim, of course I promise." I said. She looked down. I used my pointer finger and thumb to lift her face to look her in the eyes. "You mean everything to me. I would never let anything happen to you. He won't hurt you again with me around." Kim smiled a little at this. I pulled her into a gentle kiss. "I'll protect you." I said when we pulled away.

**-Time Skip (Still Jack's POV)-**

It was the day of the trial. Kim had a nice blue dress that went down to her knees on with blue flats and her hair down with curls at the tips. I had on a nice blue dress shirt, black pants, and regular shoes. I led Kim through the courthouse to our spots. We were seated in the front row along with Kim's family, Rudy and the guys. Kim sat in between Rudy and I. She laid her head on my shoulders when we sat down while Rudy rubbed her arm.

The trial started and two security guards brought in Ricky. Even with him in handcuffs, Kim tensed up at the sight of him. I squeezed her hand to calm her. There were only 3 witnesses, Rudy, Kim, and I. Rudy, for some reason, was brought up to be questioned first. I didn't pay much attention to him, but tried to keep Kim from bursting out into tears.

I was on the witness chair next, so I told Rudy to keep Kim calm. He nodded and I took my spot. I swore the oath and sat down. The prosecuting attorney, a Mrs. Drew came up to me. "Jack, would you please tell the court what happened on the night in question?"

"Well, it started out in the dojo." I began and told them every detail I remember. After that, the defense attorney came up and asked questions that didn't really make that much sense. When I was dismissed, Kim was brought up.

She walked stiffly to the witness stand. She took the oath and sat down. Mrs. Drew came up to her. "Kim, sweetie, can you tell everyone what happened between you and the defendant?"

Kim's POV

When Mrs. Drew asked me that question, tears threatened to spill over my eyelids. I looked up to see Jack mouthing, "You're okay. I'm here." I took a deep breath and started.

"I had just left the dojo and was walking home." I began, "All the way home, I could feel someone watching me. Then at an alley near my house, someone put their hand over my mouth and pulled me into the alley."

_Flashback:_

"_This is for ruining me, bitch!" He yelled. He threw off his mask and I saw it was Ricky Weaver. I tried to scream, but he gagged me. I reached for my phone in my pocket to call Jack, but he grabbed it out of my hands. He threw it against the wall, causing it to smash into a million pieces. "Can't call your little boyfriend now!"_

_He started roughly kissing a path from my jaw to my neck. When he got to my collarbone, he started biting it. I struggled against everything, but every time I did, he would hit me or cut me with his pocketknife._

"That is not true and you know it!" Ricky yelled standing up, stopping my testimony. I got really scared when I saw he started to run up to me. The guards tried to restrain him, but he grabbed one of the guard's guns and started firing it.

I saw Jack immediately rush over to me. I felt the tears streaming down my face. He held me in a tight embrace, covering me from the bullets. "It's okay, Kim." He whispered. His breath felt soothing on the back of my neck. "I'm here. He can't hurt you."

We heard a shot fired and Jack let go of me. I got worried and opened my eyes. What I saw made my blood run cold. I saw Jack on the floor, a bullet wound in his arm. "Jack!" I screamed as I ran to him.

**-Time Skip (Jack's POV)-**

The day after the trial we were on the news. I was rushed to the hospital where they got the bullet out of my arm and saved me. Ricky was immediately sent to jail and Kim stopped living in fear of him. I got out of the hospital after a week or so.

Everything pretty much went back to normal. Kim and I had a very good relationship after the trial. It was all because I was Kim's Hero.

**Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it. Thanks for all the really nice reviews. I love you guys! **


End file.
